


Ma Falon (“My Friend”)

by Darkrogue21



Series: DAI: Miriel Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrogue21/pseuds/Darkrogue21
Summary: Just some fluffy goodness from Dragon Age Inquisition for Miriel.





	Ma Falon (“My Friend”)

The grounds of Skyhold were quiet as everyone went about their daily routines and Miriel leant on the stone balcony to look down on the tiny specks of people below her. She enjoyed people watching, it reminded her of her days with her clan when she would do the same, although the humans she now encountered were less of a mystery to her. She recognised each and every movement in the yards: the cook moving his deliveries into the kitchens, Cullen teaching squad exercises in the courtyard, the line of horses as the horsemaster led them back from grazing in the grove just outside the stronghold. It all seemed so familiar to her now, but it also reminded her of the impending cost of possible failure.

She was snapped from her daydreaming when she heard the portcullis open and the growing sounds of a commotion. As she went to investigate, she was approached by Josephine in the main hall.

“Inquisitor, I'm glad I found you!”

“What's going on?”

“It would be easier if you came to the courtyard and saw for yourself.”

 

Stepping out into the grounds, she saw a group of Inquisition soldiers surrounding a large Hart, along with the horsemaster, who was trying to take the reigns as it fought and kicked.

“I received a letter alongside this creature signed by the Keeper of your clan...” she explained and handed the small faded parchment to her, it smelled of grass and reminded her of home:

 

_Da'len_

 

_I trust this letter will find you well. We have heard of your Inquisition and its growth, there is no greater pride than knowing one of our own has become so capable. You stand as a shining example to the humans who fear us or ostracise us, and I knew that I was right to send you to the Conclave._

_We wish to help you as best we can, with what little we have. I have sent your old companion to you, in the hopes that he can aid you in things to come. He has also been most boisterous since you left us, it seems he misses you just as much as we do._

_We love you Da'len, be safe._

 

_Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

 

She tucked the letter into her pocket with a smile and approached the horsemaster. The Hart was the size of a large horse and had wide antlers, its pelt was the colour of clay: reddish brown and streaked with cream stripes on its hind legs. It bucked its head to try and pull the reigns free and two assistants jumped out of the way to avoid being struck by its antlers. It screeched and snorted and violently threw one unlucky man to the ground when he got too close. Miriel moved forward to grab the man and pull him away, helping him to his feet and motioning to the others to step away.

“Inquisitor!” Dennet called as he caught sight of her. “Thank the Maker! I could use some help with this brute!”

“Having trouble, Dennet?”

“Just...just a little!” he was almost pulled off his feet as the Hart reared up on its hind legs and she stepped forward.

“Drop the reigns and back away.”

“But Your Worship...”

“Trust me. Let him go.”

The Hart slammed back down on all four legs and pulled backwards, wrenching the reigns from Dennet's grip and it stepped forward with its horns low, preparing a charge. Miriel patted his shoulder. “Just move away, slowly. Don't run or he'll chase you.” she whispered, he hesitated and nodded gently. He slowly moved away from them and flinched when the Hart snorted and lunged forward to make sure he was clear of its territory.

 

She stepped slowly into its space and kept her head low, the creature was now free to run and she knew that it would, if given half a chance. They locked eyes and she spoke softly to it in elvish to draw its attention.

 

“ _There's no need to be afraid, my friend. You are safe here._ ”

 

It raised its head and she straightened up.

 

“ _Alas._ ”

 

The Hart's entire demeanour suddenly changed when it heard her call. It tilted its head, unsure of the elf who stood before it, and she spoke again.

 

“ _You know your name and you should remember mine, remember me._ ”

 

It padded the ground and slowly inched towards her to smell the air around her, still unsure and hesitant, but curious. She held out a hand to meet it halfway, unaware that she was gathering a small crowd around her to watch the interaction.

 

“ _We are kin, we walk the same path with the same people, our people. It's been a long time, but I know that you know me._ ”

 

There were quiet murmurs behind her but she kept her focus, the Hart allowing her to get close enough to touch its nose and close into its space. Their faces were inches apart and she looked into its eyes.

 

“ _We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit._ ”

 

The Hart's ears twitched as it heard her words, then let out a loud bellow and licked her face, making her chuckle and scratch under its chin.

 

“ _I knew that would remind you! Welcome to Skyhold, old friend. I've missed you!_ ”

 

She heard footsteps behind her as Josephine walked over.

“How did you...?”

Miriel smiled.

“I have my ways.”

The Hart looked over and grunted in unease at the new person coming closer but Miriel gently held the reigns in her hand and petted his neck. “ _Easy, she's a friend, she won't hurt you._ ” she cooed softly, then looked over to her. “I'd keep your distance if I were you, he has a temper.”

“So I've seen. I assume you two are familiar with one another?”

“This is my...well, I suppose you could call him a pet.”

“He's rather...large for a pet.”

“Humans have their horses, my people have Harts like this.” the Hart stepped forward, acting as a barrier between his mistress and the unknown human and dipped his head down to nuzzle her face. She stoked his head, making him grunt softly. “This is Alas, my dear companion. In my clan, the hunters would tame wild Harts and use them as mounts. Alas was the only one who would accept me and let me ride him, everyone else who tried was either thrown off or trampled. I slowly gained his trust and trained him over the years, he's my best friend.” she gave a gentle tug on the reigns to get him walking and led him to the stable. “After everything that happened after the Conclave, I never expected to see him again. I assumed my clan was using him as a beast of burden in my absence, but according to the note, our Keeper feels that he could do more good here.” she closed the stable door behind him and he sniffed the hay, a derisive snort showing his displeasure at the food on offer. She leant against the post and smiled. “Although I think it was because no-one else could handle him like I can, he probably didn't like being used as a cart horse. He's a little temperamental.” he turned and nudged her shoulder, making her pull a handful of grass from her feet and offer it to him. He licked it from her hands happily and Josephine shook her head.

“Now he's so calm...”

“Because Dennet was too heavy handed and Alas picked up on his energy. You don't tame these creatures like you would a horse.” she scratched his nose and he snorted. “Harts are a proud and very intelligent creature, if he doesn't want to do something then I can't make him, but if you're calm and treat him with respect, then he will gladly do as you ask.”

“I also noticed that you are speaking to him in elvish?”

She nodded.

“It's the only language he understands, he grew up hearing it like I did. I don't blame him for lashing out, I'd be scared too if I was surrounded by strange creatures who were speaking an unknown language.”

“That's...amazing.” Josephine mused, she looked down and scribbled a note on her parchment “I'll make sure that Dennet knows how to handle your old friend, we don't want any accidents.”

Miriel nodded.

“Make sure that his assistant is seen to by the healer, he took a nasty hit earlier.”

“I'll see to it immediately.”

“Also make sure that we have a stock of fresh greenery, he doesn't like hay.” Josephine dipped the quill in the inkwell and continued to write.

“Fresh greens...I shall see that we receive a steady supply.”

“Thank you. As for everything else, for now just let him settle in. There are new smells, sounds and people for him to get used to, I don't want to make him agitated.” she nodded as she wrote down more notes “If there are any problems, would you let me know?”

“Of course, Your Worship.” she turned back and patted his neck.

“ _As for you, I don't think I could have asked for a finer mount for the Inquisition._ ”


End file.
